Golden Boy
by Daniella L'orange
Summary: Part of Duke's past . Ever wonder who the first woman to fall for Duke L'orange was?This story tells it.A little about Mallory also. Sorry I'm having formatting trouble. Status: Incomplete
1. Ch1 Brothers

Golden Boy  
Ch. 1 Strangers to Brothers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Anyone you don't recognize is mine.  
  
Author's Note: This story tells part of Duke's past. It will explain my version of the Brotherhood of the Blade. Oh, and in my stories Mallory's father was a member of the Brotherhood and he trained Duke. He gave Mal to her uncle (a general) to raise her. It's farfetched I know. So sue me. In this story Duke is seventeen and Mallory is eight.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ray L'onar, leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade, attached his tie and ran a hand through his graying black hair. Looking across the room, he watched his best friend James McMallard getting dressed for tonight's formal dinner and ball at the Marcianno's. Ball was merely a gentleman's term for business venture. These elegant occasions were a way for the Brotherhood and the Renatian(Italian) mob to renew their alliances. The mob was run by the Marciannos a wealthy Renatian family. Dominique Marcianno was the current head of the family. His wife's name was Isabella and he had three children Antony, Maria, and Antonia. The kids were more commonly referred to as Tony, Mary and Tia.  
  
Ray frowned and wrinkled his brow. James was staring at that accursed picture again. His light brown hair was falling in his incredibly blue eyes. Silently Ray stalked up behind his friend. The photo was of a young girl. She had brilliant red hair and James's blue eyes. Her smile was soft and sweet and she was wearing a Puckworld Military Special Forces (PMSF) shirt.  
  
"I'm sure Mallory's just fine." said Ray. James let out an exasperated sigh. He still regretted giving up his daughter. He was aware that she was safer with her uncle, but the thought of her being raised as a military brat made him cringe. He had been given no choice in whether or not to give her up. Her mother, Narya Snowfeather had gone to his brother, Charles and asked him to raise Mallory. He hated being forced to pretend she wasn't his daughter. This situation was every father's worst nightmare. His heart was breaking, Mallory was such a beautiful little duckling. She had her grandmother's bright red hair, her mother's pale peach feathers and  
his intense blue eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ray's hand  
landed on his shoulder.  
  
" Go make sure Duke and the other trainees are ready. We can't have the Marciannos thinking we aren't preparing the lads. After all one of them will be leader someday." He said slapping James on the back. He sadly watched his friend leave. He wanted to help James but he didn't know how to accomplish this nearly impossible feat. He sighed and fumbled with his belt, loosening it ever so slightly. It hit him again he was no longer a young man.  
  
James peeked in the door of his trainee's room. It was no surprise Duke was, as always, surrounded by his entourage. They were all there, his best friend Miguel Cattalano, his adopted little brother Joe Darkblade, his advisor and conscience Luis Carren, the group's block-headed daredevil Max Arnez, and the rebel without a cause Lucas Firedrake. Each of them was occupied with some aspect of their looks. Duke was attempting to control his untamable hair. Joe was trying to look a little older than he was and rest were all doing something this line.  
  
"Let's move rookies." James said with a smile. Stunned looks and mumbles followed. "Give a man warning next time won't ya" Joe said in his babyish southern voice. "And as soon as you are a man I will" James laughed. The rest poked a few jokes, but Joe took them lightheartedly as Duke through an arm around his shoulders and gave him a firm squeeze of reassurance before running to the head of the pack. He had to marvel at these young men. Over the past year they had gone from being complete strangers to being brothers. ************************************************************************  
  
Review or I won't write any more of this story.  
  
THANKS to ANGEL for her continued support and reassuring reviews! 


	2. Ch2 Mirror Image

Golden Boy  
Ch.2  
Mirror Image  
  
Thanks to vampirempress62 for her review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Disney does.  
  
Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've had writer's block as of late.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Isabella Marcianno stood around socializing and waiting for dinner to begin. She scanned the crowd looking for the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade and the handsome, young trainee she had heard so much about. Supposedly he looked exactly like his grandfather, Alexander Desnar who was the leader of the Brotherhood before Ray L'onar. It was sworn that Duke was the mirror image of him when he was a young man. However, that was gossip; she had to see for herself. Her best friend Irene and her daughter Riley had just walked up.  
  
"Hey Belle" Irene chirped. She scanned the crowd quickly but expertly and after a second she leaned over and whispered "Where's the L'orange boy. The lack of resplendence in the room is depressing". Just as she said this Duke's lithe form appeared at the top of the sweeping marble staircase. "Mommy what's resplendence?" Riley questioned. Still staring at Duke, Irene stated "That, honey, is resplendence." He truly was gorgeous no doubt about that. He stood there, deep chocolate brown eyes shining, flashing a heartwarming pearly white smile. Unlike his usual style, his hair was gelled on the very top and the rest fell in soft loose curls. He wore a black suit with a silver shirt underneath and a slate gray tie.  
  
Slowly and gracefully he descended the stairs. Murmurs of "the name suits him" "Alex all over again" and "breathtakingly attractive" filled the crowded room and resulted in a slight buzzing sound. Still smiling, he practically glided down the few stairs he had left. The magnificent scene rendered images of Puckworld's lost royalty and resurrected thoughts of chivalry, knighthood, and grandeur. Belle watched as her husband greeted the young boy in the traditional Renatian style (a rather rough and masculine embrace followed by a pat on the back). Dominique began to greet the rest of the Brotherhood. Strangely no one had taken notice of the other's entries. She quickly and agilely made her way through the crowd searching for her handsome young target like a lioness on the prowl. She was careful not to make her aim to obvious so she spoke to many other guests before reaching Duke.  
  
Finally she reached him. " Hello Duke" she said smiling genuinely and examining his features more closely. "Good evening, Mrs. Marcianno," he answered " I had heard you were beautiful but even the descriptions I got didn't do justice to you" (yes he was born flirt and flatterer). She smiled even more broadly as he knelt down to kiss her hand. As he did this she took in the broad shoulders and amazingly thick hair that adorned this very proper boy's form. She laughed and said "Why how sweet but I bet you say that just to be polite. What would a handsome young thing like you want with an old woman like me?" "Oh no ma'am," he added quickly "I mean it you really are beautiful". Duke scanned the crowd and noted that Mr. Marcianno was still talking to Ray and James. Seconds later soft music began to play. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Belle nodded and walked out onto the dance floor with him. She walked closer to him and they got in position to dance. Duke failed to notice the particular gleam in her eyes then.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
No this was a planned part to the story. I swear it's beginning to write itself.  
  
God bless, love Daniella!  
  
You must review. I'm begging. 


	3. CH3 A Surprise Offer

Golden Boy  
Ch. 3  
A Unwanted Offer  
  
Disclaimer: Ducks = NOT MINE! Okay happy now Disney?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The dancing and dining lasted long into the night. It was nearing two o'clock in the morning and Duke was beginning to tire. However, as a trainee and representative of the Brotherhood he had no choice but to smile and act as if he was having the time of his life. He finished a dance with Lilana Carren one of the Arasian (Spanish) girls in the Brotherhood. He stepped aside and thought of all the dance partners he had had this night. He had danced with Mrs. Marcianno, both her daughters, Mary and Tia and Toni Braxwing a friend of theirs. He had also danced Arieadale Sartain, Rene Redfeather, Sabrina LeSabre, Radica Sarynwing, Destine Marnier, Ellyn Darkfeather, Anna Drakerin, Cornelia Songfeather, and Cassidy Williams some of the female members of the Brotherhood. Each of these girls was uniquely beautiful and each came from varied and exotic ethnic backgrounds.  
  
He took another sip of punch (what he's only 17 he can't drink yet) and sighed. He watched as Ernie Falcone laughed with Cassidy. Her soft blonde curls bounced against her shoulders. Why would a girl as beautiful as her like a guy like that? It just didn't make sense to him. He guessed it never would.  
  
He scanned the room and watched as elegantly clad quests sipped champagne and chatted happily and asked himself not for the first time that night if he truly belonged in the Brotherhood. As often as not he longed to be back home playing hockey and having pillow fights with his brothers. The thought of Alex, Blake, and Carson and tears leapt unbidden to his eyes. He remembered wrestling with Carson, working on motorcycles with Blake, and having Alex around to talk and for a hug when he needed comfort.(yes he and Alex are like Wing and Dive). No one could ever imagine how much he missed them all. After his parents died when he was ten they were all that he had left. They were his only family except for his sister and grandfather.  
  
He looked again at all the pompous hypocites around him. He found it hard to believe that his mother was born into this world. She had always seemed liked one of those moms who wore loose cotton dresses and baked cookies. He never thought of her in silk eating caviar. At least not until he was offered an apprenticeship in the Brotherhood and he met his grandfather, who told him about his mother's past.  
  
Duke felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, as his train of thought was roughly broken. He met the gaze of Isabella Marcianno.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Marcianno, you startled me" Duke said quickly a slight blush rising to his dark cheeks.  
  
" I apologize for startling you" she said "and Duke, it's Isabella. We're friends there's no need for formalities. Besides," she added in a whisper "I need to talk to you in private. Follow me." She led him down a well- furnished hall and to a corner near the fireplace.  
  
"What d'ya need to talk ta me about?" Duke asked rather perplexed. He cocked his head sideways and gave her an innocent look. She smiled sweetly and merely stated  
  
"I just wanted to give you something". Her smile grew as he asked "What?".  
  
"Oh just this" she as she leaned over and pressed her beak to his. She placed her hands on Duke's neck but after a split second it registered to him what was happened and Duke jumped back as if someone had poured scalding water on him.  
  
" What are ya doin' " he asked in an angry and stunned tone.  
  
Isabella pouted and asked, " What's wrong I thought you liked me?".  
  
"I do." he said  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"1 you're married. 2 you're older than me and 3 I like ya as a friend." He said quickly and firmly.  
  
" Oh but Duke" she said softly as she reached for his shoulder. He quickly stepped out of her reach.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Marcianno, I have to leave. Goodbye." He said, his voice trembling with emotion. He hurried out of the room and as he passed Ray he said, "I don't feel well I'm goin' ta the car.".  
  
Ray turned around to answer him but Duke was already gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Plz review!  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Love and God Bless,  
Daniella 


End file.
